Kain's Depressed!
by SoaringBallad
Summary: Cecil has reason to believe Kain is depressed. It's up to him, Edward, and Edge to make things better!


"Kain!" Cecil whined. "KAIN!" Minutes later the whining became garbled and the name could not be heard any longer; it sounded like a kicked puppy. Kain sighed.

"What is it Cecil?" he questioned.

"Hm?" Cecil looked at him. "What did you need Kain?" He asked kindly. Kain face-palmed, shook his head and walked away. A whine caught him mid-step. He spun around.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know where you were going, that's all." Kain jumped away, shaking his head once more. Cecil screamed his name. Edward came running.

"Are you all right Cecil?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure about Kain, he seems depressed." Edward looked surprised.

"How so Cecil?"

"He… he wanted to talk to me about something, but then he got nervous and jumped away!"

"Oh no!" Edward wailed dramatically. Together they started thinking of ways to get him out of his depression.

"What are you boys doing?" asked Rydia suspiciously. She would not have been, but they never huddled together and whispered like that. She would only be scared if Edge joined them. He always caused trouble.

"Nothing!" Cecil exclaimed a little too quickly, and a little too loudly. He glanced nervously around and whispered 'quietly' to Edward, "Let's go!" They scampered off like mice, and that's when Edge was them. Rydia groaned when she saw him casually walk over and ask them what they were up to. They blubbered like puppies and were doing everything but jumping up on his leg for attention… never mind. Edge shoved them gently off and stroked each of their heads in turn.

"So that's what you're going to do… I'll help you guys!" Edge stood up. Trouble has begun.

XxX

"First off, where _is_ Kain?" questioned the silver haired male. Both of his followers shrugged.

"He jumped off when I was talking to him!" The 'smarter' of the two said.

"Umm… he usually bathes at this time," the 'dumber one supplied. He was unsure if his information was true, but wanted to please his master.

"Are you sure Edward?" asked Edge. He knew Kain jumped off while talking to Cecil, so he ignored the 'smarter' follower for the time being. Getting jealous of his counterpart, Cecil rubbed his head against Edge's arm. The latter mindlessly stroked him. Edward didn't reply. Edge sighed and got up.

"You two stay here, I'll go find that sneaky dragoon." Edge slunk off like a ninja. He saw Rydia looking around. Snickering, since he knew she was looking for him, Edge snuck up on her, grabbed her shoulders, and then jumped up into a tree with his ninja abilities. Rydia spun around and looked right and left furiously.

"Edward Geraldine!" Keeping his mouth firmly shut, said man climbed the tree. Still laughing, he was surprised when he bumped into something firm.

"Hello. Do you enjoy scaring Rydia?" Kain asked with a smirk. A girly scream escaped the ninja's mouth, and he fell out of the tree. No it was Kain's turn to laugh as Rydia heard the noise, and had her whip out running high speed toward the ninja.

"How could you!" He yelled between lashings. He ran away from the girl, hiding in some bushed. Kain continued to laugh at him, and Edge sighed. Then he remember he was supposed to be finding the man, When the whip came down again, over his hiding place, Edge rolled out of the way and knocked Kain down from the tree. He then drug said man toward Cecil and Edward.

"You did it!" Cecil squealed excitedly.

"Yup, so do you have everything we need for phase two?" Looking at how both men's faces fell right after he said that, he assumed no. What they still needed was Palom, since Rydia was too scary, some cucumbers, clay, and salt. Or at least that's what Cecil said. Edge still didn't understand how this was going to make Kain happier. All Cecil told him was they were going to make Kain feel relaxed.

"Okay, I'll go down to the river," Edward sighed, leaving.

"Okay, Cecil, go get eight things of salt from that merchant we passed a couple hours ago." Cecil began to whine and complain, but went anyway. Edge was happy he didn't have to walk for hours, and had sent Cecil on the hard job. All he had to do was watch Kain. Edward came over with a bowl of clay.

"I did my part… where is Cecil?"

"Getting salt." Edward nodded his head.

"Well then, I'll watch Kain so you can go finish." It took Edge a minute before he remembered. Cucumbers! Where the hell does one find a cucumber in the middle of nowhere? "Go on," Edward said with a smirk.

"Bastard," grumbled Edge. Nonetheless, he left to find a cucumber. He figured if he saw Palom, he'd send him to Edward. If not, well, that wasn't his problem… Walking in the silence, fuming and sulking to himself, he didn't realize when he walked into unknown territory. Hitting a tree, he grabbed at his bleeding nose. The cloth on his nose got stained and bloody red. Cursing, he noticed the tree was somewhat scaly. Looking up, he noticed coconuts on the tree. He heard the waves of the ocean and decided he came a long way from their campsite. The beach there didn't look like this. In fact, it was already getting dark.

"Goddamn it!" he yelled. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?" He sputtered and cursed sitting down in the sand. Something bumped his foot while he was muttering about how his ninja-ness was getting rusty. He picked up the object about to throw it out to sea, when he noticed it looked like a green, bumpy penis.

"OMG! I found a cucumber!" he squealed happily. His ninja-ness led him to the object. He was sure of it! When the happiness faded away, he realized he still had no clue where he was or how to get back. It was dark, and he had no path to go by.

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight. Geez, I shoulda went on Cecil's job, at least he's back by now." Edge laid down, hoping he'd be able to find his way back.

XxX

"Mm, that was a good night's sleep, I feel like I was being gently rocked like a baby the whole night." Edge stretched and observed he was at the shore closest to the campsite. No coconuts or cucumbers were in sight. "My ninja abilities brought me back!" He exclaimed happily. He saw Kain, Cecil, Palom, and Edward waiting for him. He handed the cucumber to Cecil.

"Why did you sleep by the beach, weirdo?" asked Cecil. Edge told him it was a long story.

"What the fuck Cecil. I won't let you give me some sort of spa treatment," grumbled Kain.

"But you're depressed!" Cecil protested.

"And it would be relaxing!" Edward added.

"What made you think I was depressed?" asked Kain.

"I don't remember…" Cecil admitted. Kain sighed and hugged Cecil.

"I could never be depressed with you around."

"Aw," Palom sneered sarcastically, "I have to go brush my teeth now." The six-year-old walked away.

"I went through all of that for nothing… Gee thanks a lot," Edge grumbled following Palom. Cecil just laughed like he knew that was going to happen.


End file.
